Back to Brazil
by writerduck
Summary: Donald Duck finds himself back in Brazil to visit his old friend, José Carioca. However, the trip turns out to be anything but normal as he meets Maria Vaz, Panchito Pistoles comes to visit, Daisy gets a ticket to Rio herself, and the nephews decide to get passports and sneak along.
1. Chapter 1

_**Back to Brazil**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters- all rights go to Disney. I just came up with this particular story.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Just so y'all know, being that this takes place in Brazil, there is some Portuguese. It's pretty obvious as to what it means, but be warned that I don't personally speak it and used Google Translate for a lot of the words, so it may not be completely accurate. Also, I'm going strictly by _Saludos Amigos_ and _The Three Caballeros_ movie as well as _The Three Caballeros Ride Again_ and_ The Magnificent Seven (Minus Four) Caballeros_ comics by Don Rosa. I also used some characters from the_ Zé Carioca_ comic book series for plot's sake, but just as a fair warning, they will most likely not be accurate considering these comics are not really available in the US. This also means any plot lines from this particular comic book series won't be relevant here. Keeping that in mind, enjoy! **

* * *

The sun was shining brightly down upon the city. Mobs of tourists and natives alike were enjoying the weather by relaxing on the beach, getting a bite to eat or something cool and refreshing to drink, and socializing among neighbors. The most beautiful girls were out, rocking their bikinis, and all the men definitely seemed to take interest. The classic game of hard-to-get was in action. It was just an ordinary day in the glorious place called Rio de Janeiro.

"I am so glad you decided to come down to Brazil, Donal'!" José Carioca exclaimed. "It's been quite a long time since your last visit, no?"

"Oh, trust me, I wanted to come down much sooner, but you know I've been really busy," Donald Duck answered, lugging his suitcase through the crowds. The two birds made their way down the city sidewalks, getting many looks-both confused and excited- as they did. José was quite the popular parrot in this area, and of course everyone knew Donald. However, while José was perfectly fine with the staring girls, and never hesitated to smirk or say "¡Olá!" back at the prettier ones, Donald was a little uncomfortable.

"You look stressed," José commented, glancing back at his friend to make sure he was still there.

"I have a girlfriend, Joe!" Donald groaned.

José smirked, "Do not tell me you are not enjoying the attention! We used to love getting all of the meninas, eh Donal'?"

"Yeah, but Daisy's only six thousand miles away..."

José chuckled and winked at a fawner passer-byer. "So, meu amigo, tell me: how's life in the USA going?"

"Good, I-" Donald started to say something, but was stopped when someone almost tripped on his rolling suitcase. The person glared and kept walking the opposite direction. Donald frowned. "Why'd we have to walk? Couldn't we have gotten the taxi to take us all the way from the airport to your place instead of dropping us off way back here?! This is ridiculous! How much longer do we have to go?!"

José shrugged. "Don't you see all the traffic, Donal'? We'd still be stuck all the way back there. Besides, this is way more entertaining!" He laughed to himself as Donald continued to struggle to maneuver his luggage around the people. The duck rolled his eyes and glowered.

Within the next ten minutes, the two finally passed the tourist attractions and got to a more secluded street of various apartment buildings. José walked into the first one at the corner and made his way straight towards the stairs. "It's on the fifth floor. You can drag that thing up that many flights, no?"

Donald blinked. "Five flights?! What about the elevator?!"

José shrugged. "Out of order. That happens fairly often. Desculpe, amigo...eh, need help?"

Donald shook his head and started dragging his large bag through the lobby. The building was pretty empty and...grey. Not nearly as much life on color on the inside as the outside streets did. There were even cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling. "No, Joe, I got it..."

Donald and José walked up the stairs, Donald noticing just how tiny and cramped the place seemed to be. This was the first time Donald had ever been to his flat and he realized it wasn't anything like he'd expected. Then again, with José, he wasn't really sure what he had expected. A fan club of girls in the area waiting outside his apartment, maybe?

"Are you still a singer at those nightclubs?" Donald asked about the third story up.

"Oh, sim! I go to Club Rio a maior parte do tempo," José explained. "Tonight I have off, but tomorrow I shall be there. My show is getting mais e mais popular after our last adventure here. You should come to my show; maybe find a _señhorita_."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Like I said earlier, I've got a girlfriend, Joe!"

"Who is thousands of miles away and would never know!" José chimed, smirking as he looked at his friend.

"Oh, shut up, Joe!" Donald snapped. He honestly wasn't sure if José was kidding or not.

José chuckled. "And this girlfriend, Daisy...you two are really-what you Americans say- _serious_?" Donald nodded. "And then your sobrinhos are with whom? Your rich uncle whom you go on all those adventures with?"

"Yeah, they're staying at his mansion for the time being," Donald answered. He heaved his suitcase up to the fifth floor and began to follow José down the hall. "They stay there a lot anyway, so no biggie."

"Right, right..." José nodded. He stopped in front of room 513 suddenly, causing Donald to bump into him.

"This, meu amigo americano, is my flat," José announced, pulling out a key and unlocking the door. He opened it and motioned for Donald to walk in first, followed by him. Donald gazed around the living area.

It was nothing fancy, by any means. The walls were an off-yellow color with a stucco-like texture. There was a three-person couch, a coffee table with a small lamp, and a television. A tiny kitchen connected. There was one hallway with four doors.

"Here, Donal'," José said, motioning for Donald to come down the hallway. "This room-" He opened the first door on the right. "-is the guest bedroom." He pointed to the door directly across the hall. "That is the bathroom. Then down there-" He motioned towards then end of the hall. "-is my room on the left and a closet on the right."

Donald nodded. "Okay."

José smiled. "_Fantástico_! I'll let you unpack and get comfortable."

José left and Donald, with one big heave, lifted his belongings onto the bed. He looked over to the window to see a nice view of...the next door building. He sighed and went back to his bag, unzipping it and pulling out various belongings. For the first time since before the plane ride, he was able to contact his family from back home.

His nephews had told him to call as soon as he arrived in it was his responsibility, Donald closed the door to his room and dialed for his nephews on the phone on the nightstand. He'd pay José back for the long distance calling fees later.

The other end picked up within the first few rings. "Unca Donald?"

"Hey, Huey," Donald said, sitting on the bed. "Dewey and Louie there, too?"

"Hey, Unca Donald!" two more voices sounded. "We're on speaker phone! How's Rio?"

"Just got here, but so far just as good as the time you boys sent me here without me knowing," Donald said, laying on the bed. He really was tired. A sixteen hour flight could really be exhausting. "How's Duckburg?"

"Same as always. Unca Scrooge is mad about something, but we really don't know what he's talking about half the time," Huey said.

"Well, that figures," Donald said, rolling his eyes. His uncle was a nightmare, sometimes. He had a habit of firing Donald almost weekly, then hiring him the next day to get more use out of him.

"Oh, and Daisy came to visit!" Dewey said. "She's sorta upset, too. Not like at _you_ exactly, but I think she just wants to go to Rio. She said something about the fashion and shopping...all that yucky girl stuff."

Donald sighed. "I would have taken her, but I'm staying with José and she doesn't really know him and he's only got one guest bedroom...look, boys, I'll talk to her about that. If she's desperate...I don't know, maybe she can fly down later. I'll even pay for the ticket." He really wasn't planning on that, but if it got the boys to shut up about it. And even if she insisted, he was the famous Donald Duck, and paying for one plane ticket wasn't a ridiculous request...

The boys ended up blabbing about various things happening in the US for a while, until Donald heard José call his name from the living room. "Oh, boys, I've got to go. I'll, uh, call you later?"

"Bye, Unca Donald!"

Donald hung up and headed towards the living room. There he saw his friend saying something rather quickly in Portuguese to a rather beautiful girl. She said something back with what seemed like a slight edge in her voice, but Donald couldn't really judge. That's when they noticed he had walked in.

"Ah, Donal'! I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, Maria Vaz!" José exclaimed. "Maria, este é o Pato Donal'." He said something else, probably about Donald, to her and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh, so you're the famous friend of José?" she said in perfect English-even better than her boyfriend's, looking at Donald up and down. Her pink feathers were slightly ruffled, but it didn't look bad. In fact, she pulled it off quite nicely. Her black hair was in a impeccable bun. her clothes-the few she had on-were quite obviously expensive. She wasn't too bad looking. But...since when had José been one for settling down? He had just talked about having fun with all the girls on their way to his apartment!

"Yup. And you're Maria. I've uh, heard lots about you," Donald said, shaking her hand. Actually, he had heard nothing about her previously. She seemed to realize this.

"Probably not, but whatever. He's busy," she said, shrugging. She sounded pretty calm about not having a loyal boyfriend. "He's a good guy, José."

"Provavelmente _no_?!" José exclaimed, ignoring the fact that she seemed so nonchalant. "Não é verdade!" Maria said something in Portuguese and the two bantered a moment. They ended up laughing by the end of it, though.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by quickly to see if it was true that you were here and to say hey," Maria said in English, probably so Donald wouldn't feel so left out. "I've got to get going...but I'll be at your show tomorrow!" She kissed José. "Adeus!" With that, she left. Donald looked at his friend curiously.

"So...you have a girlfriend?" he said.

"Well...sim," José said. he sat on the couch, pulling a cigar out of his pocket. He picked up a box of matches from the coffee table and lit it. "You seem surprised."

"You could say that," Donald said. "I mean, it just...doesn't seem like your thing."

José shrugged. "Of course I love all the ladies...but having one that is more important...that is not bad."

"I guess," Donald said. There was a short period of silence. "Well...I'm going to finish unpacking."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Back to Brazil_**

** Disclaimer: I do not own these characters-all rights go to Disney! I just came up with the story.**  
**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, this was an incredibly quick update. That's what summer does, I suppose-gives me way too much time for my own good. (But please, don't expect them all to be this quick!) Also, I apologize for any language mistakes in Spanish or Portuguese-I'm not native to either and I had to use Google Translate for the Portuguese as well as what I've learned in class for the Spanish. So please forgive me if any of that is incorrect. This chapter is basically setting everything up for the rest of the story, just fyi. Thank you for the views/reviews, and please continue! With that in mind, read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Wouldn't it be _splendid_ to be in Rio, Minnie? It's a fashion capital of the world, you know. Also it's ranked as one of the world's most beautiful cities! Donald is so lucky to have friends there." It was the day after Donald had left for his big trip to Brazil. As exciting as it may have been for him, this absence had left Daisy bored and restless. To pass the time (and let off some steam), she ended up calling up her old friend, Minnie Mouse.

"Rio de Janeiro does seem fascinating!" Minnie said from the other end of the line, rather cheerily. "I think it would be so much fun to visit. Donald must be having a wonderful time."

Daisy nodded slowly a she sat on her bed, thoughtfully tapping her fingers against her nightstand. "What if I...actually, never mind."

"No, no...If you what?" Minnie asked.

"Well...what if I went to Rio?" Daisy blurted out. She closed her eyes and collapsed on her bed, heaving a big sigh. The girl didn't want to sound like a stalker, so she quickly added, "I wouldn't be going just to follow Donald! And I know what you're going to say, Minnie. He has his own life and doesn't have to take me everywhere. I know that...I guess...but...I want to travel. Besides, Rio is just a fabulous city. It'd be so much fun! You could come! Yeah, let's have a girl's trip to Rio de Janeiro!"

Minnie was as quiet as a mouse for a moment. When she spoke, she sounded hesitant. "You want to go all the way to Brazil? You're serious?"

"I think so," Daisy said. She suddenly stood up and made her way to her the calendar she had hanging on the wall, dragging the phone by the cord with her. "I mean, with Donald gone for a few weeks, I really haven't made any plans."

"Oh my...well, uh, I hadn't thought about it, but I wouldn't be against it. Any plans I have could easily be moved," Minnie said. "When were you thinking?"

"As soon as you want to," Daisy answered. The duck made her way back to the bed and opened up the drawer to her nightstand. She ruffled through some papers and pulled out an old pamphlet Donald had brought back the last time he had gone to Brazil. "Why don't you come over to my place later today? I've got information all about the resorts, shops, tourist attractions, and all that food. You in?"

Minnie thought it over a moment. "Wouldn't it be expensive?"

"Girl, I am a pro at spending money-but I'm also a pro at knowing how to save it. I could teach you all the tips and tricks on how to buy fabulous items for a much lower price than anyone else," Daisy explained. "Besides, it would only be for a week. I'll find some nice resort and even pay for the majority since it was my idea. We'd spend no more than if we went to any other vacation spot."

Minnie sighed. "I guess you're right there. Okay. In that case, nothing to loose, right?"

* * *

Later that day, Donald's three nephews were making their way down the sidewalk to Daisy's house. They needed a chauffeur to a movie they desperately wanted to see, and the thought of asking Uncle Scrooge for a lift was pretty laughable. Daisy was practically their aunt and played the role of mom more times than not, so she seemed like the most reasonable duck to ask.

"Let's have a race," Huey said. "Whoever gets to the doorbell first wins. GO!" Before his brothers could even process what had just been said, Huey was halfway to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Dewey called out. He and Louie started to sprint up to their brother and began shoving each other out of the way for the doorbell. The three ended up punching and kicking for dominance for about a minute at the doorstep before finally Louie was able to reach up and press the button.

"Haha, I win," he smiled at his brothers proudly.

"Good job, but next time-" Huey started to boast about something but was interrupted by the sound of Daisy's muffled voice.

"I'm coming!" she called out from inside. The triplets heard the lock unlatch and the door swing open. "Minnie, I...oh, boys. What are you doing here?" She stared down at them, looking a tad bit impatient.

"Hey, Aunt Daisy," Huey said. "Are you busy?"

"Yes, actually. Minnie is supposed to be over in a few minutes so we can discuss going to Rio," Daisy replied, sounding rather proud of her trip idea. The boys immediately forgot about their movie.

"You're going to Rio, too?!" Dewey exclaimed. "Are you meeting Donald and José there?"

Daisy shrugged. "Possibly. Although it may just be a girl's trip with shopping, fine dining, and sight seeing. Nothing Donald would be interested in. He's been there enough as it is."

"Oh..." Huey sighed. "Well, just tell us when you're leaving and where you're staying so we'll know how to call."

Not long after, the boys finished their conversing and found themselves walking back to the McDuck Manor, supposedly defeated with nothing exciting ahead. Yet, not long before the mansion's gates came into view, the conversation became more interesting.

"So much for that movie," Louie sighed, kicking a rock as they walked. "You've been awfully quiet, Huey."

"Yeah, I'm thinking," Huey answered. The three continued walking a moment but Huey then stopped dead in his tracks with a look of triumph on his face. The other two turned around and stared at him in curiosity. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Louie and Dewey asked in unison.

"Why don't we go to Rio, too? It's that or be stuck alone with Unca Scrooge all week," Huey suggested.

Louie tilted his head. "And how are we supposed to get tickets?"

"A Junior Woodchuck conference," Huey smirked slyly. "They've been in Mexico before, remember? Having one in Rio is perfectly believable. We just tell Unca Scrooge that Daisy is taking us but we need tickets. He probably won't care enough to check if there's actually an international conference, and instead just buy us the tickets assuming we can tell him what flight-which is why we have to remind Daisy to tell us which she's on."

"Yeah, but if he asks her if she's taking us, she'd say no!" Louie protested.

"Ha, like Unca Scrooge would make that much conversation. Come on, let's come up with this 'International Woodchuck Association Conference' plan. "

* * *

Thanks to jet lag, Donald ended up going to sleep not long after his conversation with José and Maria. This caused him to wake up about three am, when he had absolutely nothing to do. To pass time, he unpacked the rest of his luggage and strode into the living room area. He sat himself on the couch, wincing as it gave a loud squeak from the springs. Chances were, these cheap old apartment walls weren't soundproof in the least. When no mad parrot came out yelling, Donald relaxed and reached over for the remote. He clicked the television on, immediately lowering the volume to as soft as it could get with him still able to hear. He soon realized it didn't matter though, because one thing was common about each show: they were all in Portuguese.

After some flipping through various programs and ending up on some show about a sailor (what exactly the sailor was trying to do, though, he couldn't understand), the phone rang. Donald groaned. Who would be calling now? He stood up and made his way over to the receiver. It was still only 11pm in Duckburg, so chances were it was for him?

Donald picked up the phone. "He-"

" José, mi amigo! Yo lo hice! Capturé el bandido de Chihuahua y la policía me dio cuatro mil pesos! Puedo comprar un boleto para el avión hoy."

Donald immediately knew who the mysterious telephone caller was. With an excited whisper, he said, "Panchito? Panchito Pistoles? It's me-Donald!"

"Ay! Donald, amigo! It is so good to hear from you! How long have you been at José's?" Panchito exclaimed happily.

"Just today...oh, and I have no clue what you were originally talking about," Donald admitted quietly. Scrooge had suggested once in anger to actually learning the languages of the places he would travel so he wouldn't look so much like an idiot, but the duck always had at least one other friend who could generally translate for him. It was the lazy way to get around things, but it was still a way.

"Oh, it is wonderful! I basically said I caught one of Chihuahua's most wanted and got paid mucho dinero. That means money, my friend. And now I can afford to make my way down to visit you and José. It has been forever!" Panchito announced with a shrill. Donald had to hold the phone away for a moment to not go deaf.

"That's great, Panchito!" Donald whispered to his friend when it was quiet enough to put the receiver against his ear again. "When do you think you'll be able to come?"

Donald could easily envision the excited look on Panchito's face. "If I can get mi amigo to take care of Señor Martinez for me, I am hoping to get a flight by tomorrow night or possibly the next day!"

"Great!" Donald smiled. "Okay, you should call back tomorrow and we can talk more, but it's 3 am here."

"Ay caramba! It is?! Lo siento, mi amigo! I am so sorry. I totally forgot time differences, but that explains why you picked up and not José...I will let you know my plan tomorrow at a more decent time for you," Panchito quickly apologized.

"Bye," Donald said, chuckling to himself. Oh, Panchito. As crazy as that rooster could be, Donald really did miss his old friend. He hung up the phone and made his way over to the couch again. Panchito _was_ coming! It had been briefly discussed before but never affirmed either way. He grinned as he sat to watch some more sailing. He barely paid attention though. He was busy thinking about other things. The The Caballeros reuniting, Joe's nightclub show, that Maria chick Joe apparently dated...oh, this would be quite the interesting few weeks, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own the characters, just the story!**

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the next chapter. There are some references to the Don Rosa comic books and Saludos Amigos in this. Again, I use characters from the Brazilian comic series (ex: Maria Voz). Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day passed without anything too eventful. Most of the morning was spent lounging around, with Donald occasionally having to step outside the flat to get some fresh air from the constant smoking Jose would partake in. The duck _did_ go out on his own at one point in the early afternoon just to take a walk and see the various sights and sounds of the colorful and exciting city (He was in Rio, after all. How could he not get out and look around at least once, even if he had been here before?). The majority the excitement was packed into that night, when Jose had his show. Maria Vaz had shown up around five o'clock in the afternoon to speak to Jose before he had to perform, but Donald had no clue about what being that it wasn't in English.

"Donal'!" Jose smiled as Donald stepped out from the guest room. He had stayed in there for the majority of the time Maria had been over. "You ready to go?"

The duck nodded, frowning a bit. "I've been ready for half an hour."

"Oh,_ perdoa-nos_! But sim, we are," Jose answered. He draped his arms over Maria and dragged his friend to the door with his other arm. He grinned widely as they left the apartment. Various girls smiled and waved at him as they went, and he generally returned the favor."Ola, Adelaide!" "Boa noite, Aurora!" "Oi, Carmen!"

"You know all those girls?" Maria asked, sounding slightly cautious.

"Ehhh, not really. They know me because of my show," Jose explained. Maria continued to give him a stern look. "_Eu prometo, isso es tudo..._I promise that's all."

In about another twenty minutes, Donald and Jose were alone near the back entrance of Club Rio. Maria had invited some of her friends and they were off somewhere else talking, so it gave the boys a moment to chat. Jose pulled out a cigar and went through the list of songs he was doing. "...and I will be ending with that one. The senhoritas love that one, you see. It's a popular song."

"I haven't heard of the majority of those, but I bet they're good," Donald commented.

"You have not?! Oh, well I suppose they would not be known in the USA...huh. Well, you will know them well by the end of the night, I promise you that," Jose ensured. He chuckled and subtly motioned towards down the street. "You see her? That is Benedita Dimas. She is one of the most known girls around. Single, I think."

Donald smiled but shook his head. "Yeah, I don't want to be beat up by Daisy."

Jose rolled his eyes, but then continued to keep his gaze over at Benedita. "Well, back in the old days we would chase all the senhoritas."

"You and Panchito can do that when he gets here tomorrow...wait, where's he staying?"

Jose blinked. "Oh, uh...I hadn't really thought that through." He scratched his head. "The sofa in the living room...it is one of those, how do you say...pull-out-bed couches?"

"Just sofa bed I think."

"Ah, sim...oh, I've got to get back in there. I will see you after the show! Adues!"

Donald found himself seated at a small tabled towards the corner of the club, enjoying the music and drinks, but feeling somewhat awkward as he didn't understand a single word being said by anyone. There were plenty of good looking women...no, he couldn't think that way. Daisy was only hundreds of miles away.

"You look like you're having a blast."

Donald turned and saw Maria sit at an empty chair next to him. He blinked a few times and ended up shrugging. "Well, I guess it would be more fun if I could, um, communicate."

"Lots of the girls working here speak English, you know," Maria said. Donald frowned. He knew exactly what Maria was referring too, and that went against his whole stay-good-with-Daisy plan.

"I guess, yeah, but..." he muttered something and slumped into his chair, taking another sip of his Cachaca. "Jose is a good singer." And this was true. A lot of the people in the club seemed to be quite enthralled by the tropical, upbeat music. Jose carried the tune quite well.

Maria sighed. "He is." She rubbed her hand through her hair and glanced at Donald. "So, how long have you known Jose? He said you've been friends for a while but didn't go into much more detail than that."

"Oh, it was...'42?" Donald said. "Yeah, I was touring Latin America and we bumped into each other. Showed him my card and well-"

"He got pretty excited?" Maria asked. Donald gave her a curious look. "You're famous in your own right, and he likes that. You see him up there on stage. He loves it. He loves being loved, you see. By everyone. I would say that is not a bad thing-being loved by everyone-but..." She didn't finish her sentence. "He means no harm, though."

There was a short pause in the conversation as both birds just stared at the stage a moment. "I'm just wondering, Maria, but your English is perfect. You barely have an accent. How is it that good?"

Maria smiled slightly. She shrugged at Donald, almost seeming embarrased by what she was about to say. "Oh, the school I went to stressed learning English a lot. My dad does business, you see, and to be able to do different deals and such, he has to know different languages. He made sure I learned it well. We travel to the USA a lot, actually. You travel, too, though, because you've been here in Rio before?"

"Yeah, I do travel, but I only know English. Most of the time I travel with my Uncle Scrooge for whatever he needs, and I don't have to do much speaking," Donald explained. Maria looked itently in thought.

"Wait...Uncle Scrooge..." she wrinkled her forehead. "Is he...Scrooge McDuck? Not that it matters!"

Donald bashfully smiled. "...yeah. How have you heard-?"

"Most anyone in the business world knows your uncle, Donald. He's the richest duck alive but he started with practically nothing. Everyone wonders how he did it," Maria answered. Oh. Of course. Donald forgot how much power his uncle had over people sometimes.

Jose didn't get to leave until two in the morning, but luckily his flat was walking distance. "Ola, amigos!" He sat, dragging them both by the arms as he lead his way back.

"You did great, Joe!" Donald chirped, smiling at his friend.

"It was nothing, really," Jose said. He grinned. "I am glad you enjoyed it! It is always nice to know people like my shows. Remember that time in Mexico? I almost got fired at that hotel. Manager was an _imbecil_. But then you Donal', in all your glory, saved us! We performed our Three Caballeros song for everyone and they loved it, Maria. I told you about that, right?"

"Sim," Maria said rather vaguely, seemingly lost in thought.

Donald suddenly remembered the reason Jose had actually almost been fired. That was the time he was busy messing with some major wanted criminal's girl, got shot at by the criminal, and had to run. He wasn't going to bring that up with Maria right there, though.

The three stopped at an intersection, and Jose put his arm around Maria. "Well, I am going to take her home from here. You have the key to my place, no?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I will meet you there in a little bit then."

* * *

"_HOLA, AMIGOS! COMO ESTAN_?" A booming voice echoed throughout the terminal at the Rio de Janeiro airport. People stared in disbelief as Panchito Pistoles sprinted over to his two friends, luggage dragging behind him. His giant sombrero hit some people as he made his way over, but he didn't seem to notice. "Long time no see."

"It is so good to see you, Panchito!" Jose exclaimed. Donald nodded in agreement. "How are you?"

"Wonderful! Well, the flight here wasn't so wonderful. I had to sit next to this one guy who kept complaining about my sombrero because it kept hitting him in the head or something. Also I'm sure Senor Martinez misses me. Also besides the angry _hombre_, there was not much to entertain yourself with," Panchito explained. The three started to exit the airport to their taxi waiting ("Oh, so this time you get a taxi!" Donald had said, rather frustrated, earlier that day).

"That's because you're used to bull riding and catching Mexico's most-wanted," Donald pointed out. The trio climbed into the cab and it started to leave towards Jose's place.

Panchito laughed and shook his head. "Oh, you are so funny, Donald! No, most of the time I am just riding Senor Martinez and finding ways to save up for my ranch...I did enter a bull riding contest the other week though."

"And?" Donald and Jose chirped at the same time.

"I won," Panchito grinned.

"No surprise there," Donald smirked back. It was good to see Panchito again. This was going to make the trip more exciting for sure!

The Three Caballeros were reunited once again. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
